


One Last Time

by elimaria



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimaria/pseuds/elimaria
Summary: Another work of the events before the main story of The Last of Us. An ending of the Left Behind DLC.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Another TLOU work. This one is dedicated to the Rellie ship that has been around since 2014. I've also had this floating around my google docs folder, and finally had the courage to post it. I hope this turned out well. Enjoy!

It started off as a fever, but then it gradually got worse by the second. Ellie didn’t know what to do. Her best friend was dying right before her eyes, and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. All she could do was watch. 

They were staked out in an old abandoned building, the windows were broken and plants were sprouting through the walls and windows like vines. There was a cold chill coming through the window, but Ellie was able to swipe a blanket from what money they had left. Ellie also had the gun in reach all the time, the safety off. 

The worst thing about being infected was the dreadful and anticipated end that was always near. The only other thing worse than that, was watching her best friend go through with it, and not her. She wondered why she wasn’t infected yet. Twenty four hours had already passed, the maximum for the infection to take control of your body was forty eight hours. Riley was the unlucky one, she had had this fever for the past twenty four hours. Ellie had tried her best to give her a cool, dirty wash rag that was soaked in water on her forehead. Nothing seemed to take this damned fever away. 

Riley had been unconscious and out of it for the past few hours. The infection was taking its sweet time with her, her bite wound was already filled with blisters and pus. Ellie’s arm was still bleeding, she was able to staunch the bleeding with a medical kit she found at the mall. The bandage had bled through, but she had bigger worries to worry about. Bigger fish to fry as they say. Ellie wanted to help her best friend, but she couldn’t do anything. So she watched, watched as Riley was deteriorated and broken down. 

o.0.o

It had been forty-eight hours and the infection had fully taken over Riley’s body. Ellie had left for a short period of time to try and scrounge up some food. When she came back, Riley was up, she was facing the window, her head cocked against her shoulder. Gurgling moans emitting from her. Ellie couldn’t hold back the tears, she slowly grabbed the gun from behind her waist band and held it up. Pointing it at Riley. 

“I’m so sorry, Riley.” She whispered. Riley turned around. Her eye were glazed over with a thin sheen of something unknown, bubbles of blisters were on her face, she was foaming from the mouth. 

Riley grit her teeth and charged Ellie. She shot her once. Riley kept running. Twice. Riley was still enduring the shots. Three times. Riley hit the floor, face first. Her body crumpling to the ground. Ellie cried and dropped the gun as if it were scalding her. She rushed over to Riley and knelt down before her. 

“I love you. So much, Riley. I’m so sorry.” She held onto Riley, her head cradled in Ellie’s arms. Not caring whether blood stained her jeans and shirt. 

She cried like she hadn’t cried for years. 

o.0.o

Ellie stayed by Riley for the next few hours. She had stopped crying an hour ago, her face tear stained and dry from the tears. She got up from her perch by Riley and went over to the blanket that Riley had once been laying in. She picked it up and held it against her for a few moments, breathing in Riley’s scent, one last time She slowly walked back over to Riley and draped the blanket over Riley’s body. 

 

o.0.o

Ellie packed up all of her belongings, her backpack still light with what little things she had in possession. Her mother’s letter, her switchblade, the jokebook Riley gave her at the mall, a Polaroid of her and Riley, and now, Riley’s dog tag. Ellie wiped away a tear that threatened to slide down her cheek, she took in a deep breath and walked out. 

o.0.o

She was dressed differently, when she was back at the mall with Riley, she grabbed a t-shirt from some long abandoned shop. They had to change their clothing due to all the blood they had on them. They couldn’t draw attention to themselves. Ellie had also grabbed a long sleeve black t-shirt to wear under her red shirt. They had to cover their infected wounds. 

Now that Ellie was leaving, she looked back up at the building, she mentally waved good-bye to Riley and walked off. 

Off to find the Queen of the Fireflies. It couldn’t be too hard. Could it?


End file.
